


Neville and the Hat

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Courage, Cute, Gryffindors - Freeform, Humor, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville as a Gryffindor? What on earth was the Sorting Hat thinking?! Challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neville and the Hat

Neville Longbottom's feet dangled down as he sat on the stool. One of them kicked nervously as the sorting hat was placed over his ears and dropped into his eyes.

"Nervous, my boy? Don't worry, I don't bite! Hmmm…. Actually I do, but I promise I won't." The sorting hat laughed madly to itself.

Neville's dark eyes widened, not that anyone could see, and his face scrunched up giving him a somewhat rabbit-like appearance.

Ignoring the boy's discomfort, the sorting hat began his analysis. "Let's see… loyal, kind, generous… very Hufflepuff." The hat was about to call out when, Neville began furiously shaking his head, and the hat wobbled, almost falling off.

"Hold on! Hold on, my boy! Don't want to be a stalwart Huff, do you? Well, I can take a deeper look if you like, but I don't think it'll make any… hmmm…."

Desperately, Neville tried to think brave thoughts. It was hard, and the odd noises that the hat was making weren't helping. Whatever he did think of, he mustn't think of…"

"Your parents! Why they were both Gryffindors, weren't they? Don't want to let the family name, do you? Well then, I'm sure they'll be happy with you in Hufflepuff; they're good people."

Despondent, Neville tried to be thankful that at least the brim of the Hat would keep the tears from leaking down his face.

"Now, now, you mustn't cry."

Neville felt his ears turning red. Stupid hat! Why couldn't it just sort him right? He wasn't supposed to be in Hufflepuff – he was supposed to be brave like his parents!

"Oh my," huffed the Hat, "no need to get all worked up! Perhaps there is courage in you after all. I'm going against my better instincts, but since your parents did all right, you might turn out to be a bit more like them."

It felt like chains that he had been carrying ever since he got his letter had been released from around him. Neville let out a huge sigh, and the Hat chuckled. "Don't make me regret this, boy!"

Taking a deep breath, the Sorting Hat shouted for the whole hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
